kyoshirevoltsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoshi Revolts
Warning! This page contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Kyoshi Revolts is a fanfiction story about the aftermath of The Great War, which, unlike the one in the canonical series, was won by the Fire Nation. The story mainly revolves around the journeys of Mina, a strong willed, former slave, and her friends, Kaila, a weapon specialist, Chen, the current Avatar and the disowned son of Azula, Ray, a Waterbending rebel, and Giu, an Earthbending rebel. As the children try to free the world from the grasp of Supreme Fire Lord Azula and her cruel and calculating daughter, Princess Mitsuki, they find many obstacles in their way, including the Princess and her mother themselves. The story was originally thought of and created by Waterkai, an Avatar Wiki user. The story went off to a slow start, though at the very end of March, Vaznock, another user, became a co-editor, and then both users began to create a multitude of pages in just a few weeks. Finally, the first chapters were released in mid-April, and the series officially started. Not so long after, the story became June's Featured Fanon story, in which it gained much popularity and was highly praised by many readers. In July 2009, the Book 1 finale was released and also became August's Featured Fanon Article. Currently, the story is in heavy production, and is in the middle of its second book. There are three books and sixty-one chapters currently planned. Production History Originally thought up by Waterkai, the project was quickly adapted into a story. However, Waterkai was busy with his original story, Avatar: The chronicles of Kai, so the production for the series was very slow. Nonetheless, the story grew to the liking of certain users, and one user, Vaznock, decided to help Waterkai create a simple page, Azula (Kyoshi Revolts). What was at first just a little helping hand soon became a co-creator, as Vaznock created many of Waterkai's characters and added new ones. After a discussion between the users over the outcome of the entire story, a storm of articles was made by the two users, including past battle pages and other character pages. The story had gotten so many articles that Category:Kyoshi Revolts was given subcategories. After the complete overview of the series was covered, the users finally created the episode pages and updated the main and major characters pages, commencing the start of the "series". Not to far into the series, a user, SuperFlash101, took interest in the story, and volunteered to help on occasions, his first major contribution was to write the sixth chapter of the series. The story also became June's Featured Fanon, coinciding with the the midpoint of Book 1 being released. At precisely July 18th, 2009, the story concluded its first book, the final chapters going out with a bang and Book 2 opening up with an equivalent bang. However, after the release of Book 2, the story started to die down. One of the co-writers, Vaznock, went through a long spell of inactivity. Waterkai, the other co-writer, also began to show up less. Months after the release of Chapter 25, Vaznock sent Waterkai the story's twenty-sixth chapter, which was written four months ago while Samson and Delilah was delayed. Despite consistent delays, the series has finally resumed production starting with the release of Chapter 27, The Disaster Returns. A few weeks after the series resumed production, The avatar, author of The Phoenix Chronicles, had the idea of a Kyoshi Revolts marathon. Vaznock and Waterkai quickly accepted the idea. To help promote the marathon, SuperFlash101 made a promo-poster, while Vaznock made a blog. The four chapters were released on March 12, 2010. The final one, The Conspiracy Within, Part 2: Capture ended the first humorous half of Book 2, starting up the action-packed second half of Book 2. Shortly after that, Waterkai did something he had been thinking about for quite a long time: create a separate wiki for Kyoshi Revolts. The wiki itself is currently undergoing heavy construction, and is set to eventually be on the same level as Kyoshi Revolts on Avatar Wiki, so the writers have a good database and may even release small sneak-peeks on the KR wiki. Overview Thirty years ago, there were three major battles: the Murder at the Boiling Rock, the Battle of Ba Sing Se, and the Final Agni Kai. In all of this battles, the Fire Nation had achieved a great victory. The Earth Kingdom was burned to the ground and all the members of Team Avatar and The Order of the White Lotus were killed. Phoenix King Ozai conquered the world by destroying the Water Tribes and renaming most of the Earth Kingdom to Fire Nation. The Avatars after Aang from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom were killed by the Fire Nation, and the current Fire Avatar is still unknown. Five years ago, Phoenix King Ozai died due to old age, and Supreme Fire Lord Azula is now ruling. Zula Island (Kyoshi Island) was one of the last free Earth Kingdom places, but eventually fell by the power of the Fire Nation. Because of their fight against the Fire Nation, and the numerous revolts, the people of Kyoshi are slaves who need to catch Elephant Koi for the rich Fire Nation nobles. This is a dangerous job where many die 'fishing'. The Kyoshi Warriors are banned, and talking about them, Kyoshi or any other good force in The War is punished by death. Dai Li agents are spread across the Earth Kingdom to see if the people obey. The Unagi is tamed and trained to leave no one except Fire Nation ships off the island. Story Book 1: Refugee In this book, we are introduced to the series's main protagonist, Mina. As she roams the Fire Nation as a refugee and escapee from Zula Island, she meets a weapon specialist named Kaila, who joins her group, and the kind, peaceful Fire Prince, Chen, who also joins her group. Along the way, the three kids are pursued by Princess Mitsuki, the daughter of Supreme Fire Lord Azula, and her friends Tam Mee and Quanlee, the daughters of Ty Lee and Mai. She is also targeted by General Yi, an evil Fire Nation General with a unique Firebending technique. Eventually, Mina and her friends' skills and wit are proved to the ultimate test when they have to save a group of rebels from a massive attack launched by Mitsuki. Book 2: Rebel After discovering he (Chen) is the Avatar, Chen must learn the elements and contact Avatar Aang and his friends. The team enjoys their time in Kein Forest with their new friends Giu, Ray, and Kambi. They are still targeted by the now former General Yi, though the Rebel City is able to keep them safe from harm-but not for long. After Princess Mitsuki and her friends infiltrate and conquer the Rebel City, Mina, Kaila, Chen, Giu, and Ray travel across the Earth Kingdom in search of a temple that will allow Chen to master the Avatar State and save the entire universe before Supreme Fire Lord Azula gets it in her grasp. Eventually, the children must all work together to stop Yi from ending the Avatar cycle for all eternity. Current Main Characters * Mina - An optimistic, kind, and strong rebellious girl, born in the Earth Kingdom. She was a slave, but abandoned her birth place to fight against the Fire Nation and join the Kein Forest Rebellion. She is a semi-skilled archer, and is a formidable opponent when faced with combat * Kaila - A tough yet sweet Fire Nation girl, Kaila grew up in utter poverty, and eventually rebelled against the Fire Nation. She is an excellent warrior who provides a great helping hand to Team Rebel and the Kein Forest Rebellion. * Chen - The current Avatar, and the former crown prince, who ran away from his home because of his peaceful nature. He joins Team Rebel and the Kein Forest Rebellion, in which he trains under the tutelage of the rebellion's best benders. * Ray - A beautiful, yet slightly sassy Waterbender. She was a former government official of the Rebel City, though she joins Team Rebel after the Rebel City is conquered. * Giu - A goofy, womanizing, yet well-meaning Earthbender who was abandoned at birth. Giu, like Ray, joins Team Rebel after the Rebel City is conquered. * Mitsuki - The daughter of Azula, sister to Chen, whose cruelty matches Azula's. She uses her cunning military strategy and profound Firebending skills to put down a firm threat to Chen and his friends' survival. * Azula - The mother of both Mitsuki and Chen, ruler of the entire world, and the greatest living Firebender on the planet. She's determined to stop her son and the other rebels in order to maintain her grip on the world. Reception In the beginning, Kyoshi Revolts was not the most well known story, as it was overshadowed by better known stories like Avatar: The Legacy of Fire and Avatar: Better World. The first positive review for the story was from wiki user, Vaznock, who quickly became a co-creator afterward. During this time, a flood of pages were created by the users Waterkai and Vaznock, making the story well known. As the pages expanded, more and more users began to read and review the story, many saying it was one of the best fanon stories on the wiki. The story was nominated to be June's Featured Fanon, where it earned great compliments from the Avatar Fanon Community and where it eventually became June's Featured Fanon. The story continued to be praised and viewed, becoming one of the most read stories on Avatar Wiki. On July 18th, 2009, the story's Book 1 finale was nominated to be a Featured Fanon article, in which it was accepted and featured on the Main Page. Kyoshi Revolts has been nominated for seven Fanon Awards at the 1st Annual Fanon Awards: "Outstanding Drama Series," "Outstanding Writing in a Drama Series" (Waterkai for "Rebel Lessons, Part 1), "Best Main Character (Male)" (Chen), two "Outstanding Man Character (Female)" nods (Mina and Kaila), "Outstanding Villain" (Mitsuki), and "Outstanding Guest Author" (SuperFlash101 for "These Three Spirits" and "Samson and Delilah"). Vaznock was also nominated for "Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series" for Kyoshi Revolts' addition in the crossover Clash of Worlds. The final tally resulted in Mitsuki winning "Best Villain" and Vaznock winning "Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series" for Clash of Worlds, Part 2. SuperFlash101 also won in the "Outstanding Guest Author" category for his work on three Kyoshi Revolts chapters. Credits Credits for the images go to: * Inuyasha for the images of Mina and Kaila. * Avatar: The Last Airbender for the images of Chen, Mitsuki, and many other characters. * Fullmetal Alchemist for the images of Quanlee and many other characters. * Cowboy Bebop for the images of some minor characters. * Gundam for the images of Yi. See Also * Kyoshi Revolts Chapters * Kyoshi Revolts Differences * Kyoshi Revolts Q/A * Kyoshi Revolts Shippings A Waterkai-Vaznock Production Category:Main Category:Story pages Category:Stories